


The Monster Under The Bed

by FridaVI



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaVI/pseuds/FridaVI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from the battle of five armies, Bilbo found himself restless. Something under Bilbo's bed kept him awake every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Under The Bed

It was about midnight when Bilbo heard a groan beside his bed. His dog woke up again. Bilbo patted her on the head, trying to comfort his dog. The dog licked his hand gently before going back to her tiny bed. It's like a ritual. She barked excessively during the night to wake him up. He didn't know why she barked so much since he came back to Shire. There's nothing that should spark that kind of terrified look the dog gave him every night in his house. He had fallen asleep for a while before the dog started licking his hand again.  
" Go to bed Daisy!" Shouted out loud, Bilbo suddenly realized the dog had died months ago.  
Looking under the bed, he saw a long tongue sticking out from that thing. 

It was Gollum.


End file.
